The invention relates to sheet folding apparatus and methods, and is more particularly concerned with the folding of disposable diapers including such diapers having a plurality of infolds.
It is known, for example, from FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,736, to utilize folding boards in the folding of disposable diapers. It is also known to mount folding boards for movement in a closed path while folding of diapers is effected as is illustrated in the above-mentioned patent and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,714. Further equipment for diaper folding is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,818.
A primary object of the present invention is to described a novel arrangement of folding board having a small number of moving parts.
A particular object of the present invention is to describe an apparatus arrangement in which a diaper folder mechanism includes a diaper pickup and folding board and a tunnel through which the diaper pickup and folding board is directed so that cooperable means carried by the board and tunnel effect diaper folding and smoothing.
An important object of the invention is to describe apparatus of simple and rugged structure capable of relatively high speed of operation and which accomplishes pickup of unfolded diapers, folding of the diapers, removal of the diapers from the folding equipment and diaper stacking for packaging.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a diaper folding and stacking arrangement requiring only a minimum of floor space by essentially eliminating longitudinal travel of the diaper in the course of the mechanical operations on the diaper.
Basically in the apparatus of the invention, an unfolded diaper is introduced in a vertical position toward a folding device, diapers being carried successively to the pickup station through which pickup and folding boards move. The diapers are fed between conveying belts in spaced relation and the belts release each unfolded diaper as it is picked up by a moving folding and pickup board. The folding board and diaper enter a folding tunnel wherein the diaper is folded transversely over the folding board. Brushes mounted in the tunnel apply tension to the edges of a diaper moving on the board and smooth the diaper as well as facilitating tucking of a leg fold or folds in the diaper. The folded diaper in the continuous rotation of the folding board is then carried to a transfer station for removal of the diaper from the board; the transfer is effected by picker fingers in the form of a clamp, a plurality of which are carried in a path eccentric to the path of the folding board but generally coincident with it over a length of travel to permit diaper transfer.